


綠蛛短篇合集

by inedible



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, One day imma fix this shit but today's not that day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inedible/pseuds/inedible
Summary: 把之前放在Lofter上蜘蛛俠三部曲的短篇搬過來了。看到自己寫的垃圾文也挺感激Lofter屏蔽了它們。





	1. Petering out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇是給 slash-cat 的2015年SY禮物季回禮

「嘿，小蜘蛛，又見到你了。」Harry向蜘蛛俠打招呼，自來熟地坐在對方旁邊，「這幾晚你都好像在附近出沒。」  
  
蜘蛛俠沒理會他。  
  
「你還在為上次的事生氣？」Harry問。他上次遇到蜘蛛俠時，對方正在在深夜追著三個在大喊救命的人。作為紐約的好幫手，他當然阻止了對方——結果那三個人全是通緝犯。「這可不能怪我，要知道，你的聲譽不怎麼樣，JJJ幾乎無時無刻都在罵你。」  
  
「JJJ也沒少罵你，」蜘蛛俠不滿地說，「可我也沒在你阻止銀行搶劫案時跑來揍你。」  
  
「好吧。對不起。」Harry拿起放在旁邊的盒子，「請你吃塊蛋糕作補償？今天是我朋友的生日。」  
  
蜘蛛俠沉默了一會，「為什麼你朋友生日，你卻不把蛋糕給他？」  
  
「他離開了。」Harry簡短地回答。  
  
最終，他們一起吃掉了那個生日蛋糕——是PeterParker最喜歡的巧克力口味。  
  
  
  
Uncle Ben的忌日是個晴天。  
  
墓園有著死亡特有的寂靜，不時有幾陣微風吹過，揚起地上的落葉。Harry拿著一束雛菊，和Aunt May一起走過一排又一排的墓碑。  
  
他們走到Ben的墓前，May驚訝地低呼——Ben的墓上已有一束素色的鮮花。  
  
  
  
「你看上來沒精打采的，」Harry對蜘蛛俠評論道，「讓我猜猜，你肯定又被號角日報拿來做頭條新聞了。」  
  
蜘蛛俠把一份報紙扔Harry頭上，Harry打開那份報紙，把內容念出來，「『皇後區命案疑為蜘蛛俠所為』。嘩，JJJ一定真的很討厭你，居然拿這種事來誣蔑你？」  
  
蜘蛛俠從他手中拿回報紙，緩緩地說：「那並不完全是誣蔑。」  
  
「什麼？」Harry不可置信地大喊，「你的意思是你真的殺了他？你為什麼要這樣做？」  
  
「為了那些被他殺死的人，」蜘蛛俠輕聲地回答，像是在自言自語般，「我必須這樣做。」  
  
「但你這樣做又和他所做的有什麼分別？」Harry反問，感到很失望。  
  
蜘蛛俠看向遠方，「對那些被他殺死的人來說，這就是全部的分別。」  
  
在Harry能響應前，蜘蛛俠已經蕩著蛛絲離開了。Harry只能衝著他的背影大叫：「該死的，那到底是什麼意思？說清楚點好嗎？！」  
  
  
  
在那之後，蜘蛛俠就拒絕再與Harry交談。  
  
  
  
勉強避開了電光人的攻擊，Harry狼狽地滾到一旁。他敢打賭電光人又是Oscorp的產物，因為每次Oscorp某些計劃的死線臨近，各種奇奇怪怪的事就會發生。他好奇StarkIndustry是否也會發生這樣的事，或許他憑該問問鋼鐵俠。  
  
「操！」Harry大喊。他發現他的滑翔板被電到故障了，真好，他現在要赤手空拳地跟一個會放電的超級反派肉搏。  
  
「哈哈哈——啊！！」正當電光人打算像某些經典反派般在打鬥的間隙中說點什麼時(果然是Oscorp的產物)，他被踹飛了。  
  
「噢，小蜘蛛，我以為我們在冷戰？」Harry向紐約不太友善的鄰居眨眨眼，然後衝過去一拳打在電光人臉上。  
  
電光人憤怒地向他們射出電流，Harry繞過去狠狠地踢了他下身。蜘蛛俠趁機從牆上拆下一條鐵水管，用力地敲打電光人的後腦。  
  
「…你知道，踢敵人的生殖器官是不能讓他們失去意識的。」蜘蛛俠噴出蛛絲把昏迷的電光人裹起來。  
  
Harry聳聳肩，「但踢他時感覺很爽，誰叫他弄壞了我的滑翔板？」  
  
「你的滑翔板不防電？」蜘蛛俠看向被Harry扔到一旁的天空行者。  
  
Harry的臉變成了像他盔甲的青色，去他的，他當然會忘了給滑翔板做電流防護了，不然他怎會一直需要Peter給他補習？但現在Peter不會再提醒他了。Harry認命地嘆了口氣，回答：「考完試後我就會改進我的裝備。」  
  
「考試？」蜘蛛俠呆呆地重復，「你是個學生。我還以為，」  
  
Harry等待他說完那個句子，但蜘蛛俠似乎沒打算完成它。他們陷入了一種奇怪的沉默，有點像是Peter想看紀錄片卻發現Harry在盯著動作片的海報時的沉默。  
  
過了一會，蜘蛛俠輕聲地問：「為什麼你想成為一個英雄？」  
  
Harry糾結了一會，不太想回答對方，但既然蜘蛛俠剛剛幫助了他，「......我有一個朋友，之前跟你說過的，」Harry深吸一口氣，「他很小個，軟綿綿，很容易欺負。然後，他離開了，沒人知道他去了哪裡，連最好的私家偵探也沒法找到他。我有點擔心他，因為，你知道，他是那種走上街會被搶劫犯盯上的人，他總是會遇上什麼意外。如果，我不停收拾那些罪犯，拯救那些遇到意外的人，說不定某天我就能找到他......」  
  
「......」  
  
「而且，如果是他的話，他會做相同的事。他相信著#能力越大，責任越大#，單純善良得有點蠢。」Harry的悲傷浮現在困惑中，他低下頭，「可是我很想他。」  
  
蜘蛛俠緊握著他的手，「我肯定你的朋友也很想你。」  
  
Harry順手把對方摟在懷中，「有些時候，你會讓我想起他。你們生氣時都像在撒嬌，挺可愛的。而且你們都很矮，抱起來也很舒服。」  
  
蜘蛛俠用頭重重撞擊Harry，「我和你的朋友一點也不像。」他的語氣有點怪異，但Harry沒有察覺到。  
  
「那你呢？你又為什麼要殺了那個人？」Harry無視了蜘蛛俠的抗議，拍了拍他的頭。  
  
「......我沒有殺他，他是自己掉下去的。但要是他沒有死，我會殺了他。」蜘蛛俠輕輕地推開Harry。  
  
「你不會的。」Harry告訴他。  
  
蜘蛛俠搖頭，「我已經不是你認為我是的那個人了。」  
  
  
  
Harry真的覺得蜘蛛俠和Peter很相像。  
  
他們都會突然說一些Harry聽不懂的話。  
  
  
  
Harry被撞擊聲嚇醒了。他撐起上身，盯著從窗戶掉進來的蜘蛛俠。  
  
「我需要你的幫助。」蜘蛛俠抬手阻止准備發問的Harry，「是的，我知道你是綠魔，如果你是想問這個。」  
  
Harry看著蜘蛛俠捂著腰側的傷口，挫敗地說：「都怪我的大嘴巴。」  
  
他從浴室裡拿來了急救箱，「槍傷？我找不到子彈？」  
  
「我把它挖出來了，」蜘蛛俠有氣無力地說，「這似乎讓傷口更糟糕了。」  
  
「那的確讓傷口更糟糕了，笨蛋。」Harry一邊為蜘蛛俠處理傷口，一邊說，「你怎樣知道我是綠魔？」  
  
「...我知道Oscorp在兩年前曾有一個打造超級盔甲的計劃，盡管Osborn先生為了防止技術泄漏而把計劃保密，但我有幸在Strom博士不幸逝世而導致計劃中止前，得知有關計劃，」蜘蛛俠看了Harry一眼，「而你的裝備，雖然在外表設計上進行了很大的改動，但所運用的技術卻非常相像。所以我曾懷疑綠魔是你的父親，但你告訴我你還是個學生......」  
  
「你居然覺我父親會是綠魔？」Harry不可置信地說。  
  
「呃，雖然他不太像是會當義警的人，但你也不太像是會當義警的人。」蜘蛛俠說。  
  
Harry翻了個白眼，「首先，我的父親恐高。其次，如果他是綠魔，他的外型一定會很難看。」  
  
蜘蛛俠認同地點點頭：「的確，你的父親的品味有點...詭異。他設計的那套裝甲...真的很醜。」  
  
Harry陰沉地說：「我知道。」  
  
蜘蛛俠沒有回應他，他正盯著Harry放在床頭櫃上的成績表。Harry不滿地拿走它，「別偷看。」  
  
蜘蛛俠抬起頭，「成績不錯？」  
  
「為什麼你聽上來很驚訝？」Harry坐到蜘蛛俠旁邊，拍了拍對方的頭。  
  
「我沒有。」看到Harry挑了挑眉，蜘蛛俠承認，「...我以為你成績不太好。」  
  
「我以前的成績是不太好，」Harry說，「現在不是了。」  
  
「什麼改變了你？」蜘蛛俠問。  
  
「......我那個朋友。」Harry回答，像是這就足以解釋一切。  
  
「似乎什麼事情都跟你那位朋友有關。」蜘蛛俠安靜地說。  
  
「因為我真的很想他。」Harry看向成績表，扯出一個微笑，「以前，他會說一些蠢得要命的有關科學的冷笑話，而我總是聽不懂。可是，看著他那個傻傻的笑容，聽不懂那些笑話也沒有什麼關系，不是嗎？」  
  
「…...」  
  
「現在，我能明白那些笑話了，但他卻不在了。他離開了。」Harry攥緊手中的成績表，「我不明白。為什麼他要離開？他會回來嗎？他會想我嗎？」  
  
「……Harry。」蜘蛛俠抱著他，輕輕地拍了拍他的背。  
  
Harry把他的頭倚在對方的肩膀上，突然感到一種熟悉的感覺，這讓他感到安慰，但他不明白為什麼，他什麼都不明白，而Peter什麼都沒告訴他，「我覺得我愛他。」  
  
  
  
聖誕節。  
  
到處都掛滿了紅綠色的裝飾，聖誕老人在給小孩子派禮物。  
  
Harry又一次坐到蜘蛛俠旁邊，「你不冷嗎？你的制服看起來不怎麼保暖。」  
  
蜘蛛俠搖頭，「平安夜還不回家？」  
  
「家裡沒人，父親大概又在加班。」Harry聳聳肩，「你又為什麼不回家？」  
  
Harry以為對方不會回答，但蜘蛛俠沉默了一會，說：「…我曾有一個家…但我害死了他。我沒法再直視她，也沒有勇氣面對她……每一天我都想告訴她這是我的錯、但要是他們知道了…」蜘蛛俠抬起頭，看著城市的某處，「所以我離開了。可是我很想念他們。」  
  
「他們不會怪你的。」Harry嘗試安慰他，盡管他不知道詳情，他卻對自己所說的話深信不疑。  
  
蜘蛛俠搖了搖頭，沒有說話。  
  
Harry湊近對方，把一條墨綠色的圍巾系在對方頸上，「聖誕快樂，小蜘蛛。」  
  
「呃，我沒有准備給你的聖誕禮物。」蜘蛛俠說。  
  
「你可以陪我慶祝聖誕節，」Harry伸手摟過蜘蛛俠的肩膀，他真小只，「你看，我父親又忙於工作，而我最好的朋友又丟下我了。你真的要讓我一個人孤獨地過聖誕？」  
  
「好吧。」蜘蛛俠妥協。  
  
  
  
「你一定要從窗戶進來嗎？」Harry抱怨。  
  
「誰叫你不關窗？」蜘蛛俠以一種無辜的語氣明知故問。  
  
Harry瞪著他。  
  
蜘蛛俠把兩個玩偶放在桌上，「生日快樂。」  
  
「我和你的玩偶？」Harry咧開嘴角，「你是認真的？」  
  
「…我不知道該送什麼給你。」蜘蛛俠捏了捏綠魔玩偶，「而且，他們的確是挺可愛的。」  
  
Harry捏了捏蜘蛛俠的臉頰，「我覺得你也很可愛。比起兩個玩偶，我更想看看你的樣子。」  
  
「……相信我，你不會想知道的。」蜘蛛俠捉住Harry的手。  
  
「但是我想。」Harry堅持。  
  
「我也不會想知道。」蜘蛛俠低下頭，放開了Harry的手。  
  
「我們總是要面對真相。所有那些我們不敢說出來的事，我們不能一直逃避。」Harry緩慢地把蜘蛛俠的面罩摘下，這次蜘蛛俠沒再阻止他。  
  
終於，在接近兩年後，Peter Parker再次站在Harry面前。Peter的藍眼睛中只有他的身影，一向如此，這讓Harry以為自己回到了無憂無慮的16歲。  
  
「我很抱歉。」Peter的聲音在顫抖，「你還愛我嗎？」  
  
「當然了，Pete。」Harry緊緊地抱著Peter，「歡迎回來。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Ben死了，Peter覺得這都是自己的錯。於是他離家出走，成為了蜘蛛俠，希望這能夠挽救他犯下的錯誤，能夠補償Aunt May，能夠讓Uncle Ben原諒他。當然，成為蜘蛛俠沒讓他感覺更好，只讓他負罪感更深。而Harry因為Peter也成為了超級英雄。然後，他們相遇了。


	2. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 童話AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文除了OOC和搞笑就什麼都沒有了

「我很困，Harry，我需要睡覺。」Peter趴在桌子上，一副快要睡著的樣子。

現在已經將近午夜，月光從窗戶透入房間內，加上房間內的燭光，讓氣氛變得很適合接吻。

月光下的Peter很可愛(Peter本來就很可愛，Harry想)，看起來也很適合接吻。

但Harry什麼也沒做，沒吻Peter，只說：「我明天就要結婚了，Pete，再陪我一會。」

「我知道你很興奮，我也為你感到高興，」Peter把頭埋在手臂裡，「可是我真的是很困。」

你明天要和一個只見過一面的女人結婚了，而你暗戀多年的好友卻說他為你感到高興，你會有怎樣的感覺？

坑爹啊。

但其實是Harry的父親，Norman，坑的他。

在得知自己將要與別國的公主結婚時，Harry當然有向Norman提出抗議。

Norman問他：「Watson有什麼不好？樣子挺漂亮的，應該是你喜歡的類型。」

Harry在心裡翻了無數個白眼，反問：「你之前不是嫌棄她沒腦子嗎？」

Norman嚴肅地看著他，「我怕你無法處理一個聰明的皇後。而且，負負得正，你們的小孩可能會挺聰明的。」

「......」Harry深吸一口氣，決定不反駁，「但是我不喜歡她。」

「所以？」Norman奇怪地盯著他，「我也不喜歡你的母親。」

我知道，我還知道她的死一定與你有關系，但你也不能這樣陷害我。Harry沒辦法，只好放大招，「我喜歡Peter。」

他知道Norman很喜歡Peter，把他當兒子般看待(有時候他懷疑Peter是否Norman的私生子，自己是否亂倫了)，所以Norman有可能會同意他們在一起。

「我知道。」Norman簡短地說。

「雖然你可能沒想過，可是...」Harry睜大眼睛，「什麼？你知道？那你為什麼還要我和MJ結婚？你恐同？」

「要是我恐同，我早就在你和Peter搞時叫人把你拉出去吊死了。」Norman深沉地說，「我得說，兒子，你的品味比我年輕時好多了。」

「...為什麼是吊死我？」Harry再次思考自己到底是不是親生的，「...爸爸，其實我還沒有搞到Peter。」

「因為Peter是個好孩子，他...」Norman突然停住了，「你說你們還沒搞到一起？那麼，Peter在晚上留在你的房間裡時，你們在干什麼？」

「......只是聊天。」Harry想用最近的柱子撞死自己。

「......」Norman的目光中充滿同情和憐憫，以及更明顯的幸災樂禍，「改天你找Strom醫生*檢查一下吧。」

心好累，我果然不是你親生的。Harry想倒在Peter懷裡大哭一場。

婚禮當天。

心如死灰的Harry放棄了掙扎，任由僕人把各種禮服及裝飾套到他身上。穿著騎士制服的Peter和未來的主教Gwen一起對著他這副滑稽的樣子發笑。

Harry猜他的臉色一定很黑。Peter安慰：「其實你這樣穿挺帥的。」接著他又掩住嘴笑了起來。

Gwen邊笑邊說：「應該差不多了吧？噢，你還得多套兩件。哈哈哈，那個珠寶看起來很蠢。」

Harry向他們兩個翻白眼，「我打賭我爸比我穿得更誇張。」

「Harry，我得說，你這個賭輸了。」穿著簡單的禮服的Norman走了進來，看到Harry的模樣，也加入了Peter和Gwen的隊伍一起嘲笑Harry。

終於，Harry穿好了所有的制服。他們一起走到皇宮正門外，准備迎接公主。

在別國的船到達後，樂隊開始演奏歌曲。

Harry希望Mary Jane會在下船時摔死，又或掉下海中溺死，被一頭龍抓走也不錯。

然後，一頭龍真的突然出現抓走了Mary Jane。

「？？？？？」

Harry和騎士Peter前往拯救Mary Jane。

在快要到達龍島時，Harry和Peter來了場深沉的談話。

「Pete，我們無法穿過那重迷霧的。」Harry說。

「為什麼？只要你深愛的人在島上，你就能越過障礙。」Peter回答，手裡捧住一本書，「書上是這樣寫的。」

「...先不說那聽上來很像童話故事的書有沒有可信性，」Harry覺得與龍有關的書都很不真實，「我深愛的人也不在島上。我不愛Mary Jane。」

「？」Peter看起來十分惘然，「可是，你父親告訴我，你和Mary Jane在那場舞會一見鐘情？」

…他真的要這樣坑他的兒子嗎。

「他說謊，我沒有。」他真想用力地搖晃Peter，「你真的覺得我會和她一見鐘情？」

「可是她挺漂亮的，應該是你喜歡的類型。」Peter說出了Norman曾說過的句子。

Harry才意識到，在他們心中，他的眼光有多麼差。他感到很委屈，他的品味一直都很好。

「假如連我爸都知道我喜歡你的話，你怎麼會不知道？？」Harry崩潰了，「明明我一直都覺得你很聰明！」

「……哦，」Peter干巴巴地說，「你經常偷我的東西，不小心地弄丟我的家課，無意地燒掉我的書，然後你父親還覺得你愛上我了。」

Harry對自己的行為被形容成小孩子的惡作劇感到不滿，亦開始意識到之前自己默默地在心中形容為「Peter充滿愛意的凝視」，其實只是「關愛神經病」的目光。

接著，他們的談話發展到床上去了，亦越來越深入。

「那現在我們該怎麼做？Mary Jane還是被龍抓走了，我們又沒辦法穿過迷霧。」

「告訴他們那條龍搬家了。反正又不會有人知道。」

MJ：「Excuse Me？？」

Norman拍了拍自己悄悄養的寵物龍，微笑著說：「計劃通！」


	3. 温度

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事發生在與沙人和毒液的戰鬥後，Harry沒死。

Part 1 現在

Peter躲在街道上某個不起眼的角落，在陰影中蜷縮，感受到自己的溫度在一點一點地下降。

他知道Harry在心急如焚地找他﹙Harry牽動了某條蛛絲可是他沒發現﹚，可是他不在意，他只想停止掙扎，安靜地死去。

他能聽見自己的基因在逐漸地崩解。

Part2 一星期前

在與沙人和毒液的戰鬥後就失去蹤影的Peter無聲地出現在Harry家中，面色蒼白。

Peter沒理會他的問題，只重復地請求他把Oscorp有關跨生物基因的研究報告給他。

儘管他不明白為什麼Peter會需要Oscorp一個早就被放棄的研究計劃的報告，但是他能聽到對方隱藏在請求中的破碎。所以他伸出手，抱著正在發抖的Peter。

Peter的體溫甚至讓他聯想到死亡。

Part3 五天前

Peter凝視著全息投影中的他一部分的基因排序，他的基因中，被蜘蛛的基因取代的有13處，比不久前測量到的多了5處。

蜘蛛的基因正加速接管他的身體機能。

蜘蛛是調溫動物，牠們無法維持自身的溫度。但人類需要。

Part4 四天前

「假如它成功了，外來物種會接管多少身體機能？」

「這很難預測，」曾經參與研發跨物種基因的人員回答，「因為沒有實驗對像存活。」

「沒有實驗對像存活？」Harry不敢置信地重復，理解了研究計劃被中止的原因。

「是的。從沒有實驗對像存活。它們都在進行基因移植後暴斃。」

Harry緊握Peter的手，向他保證他不會死去。

變冷了。

Part5 兩天前

他正在慢慢地失去感官。他過於疼痛，無法呼救。被漫無邊際的寒冷包圍。

溫暖的觸感把他從死亡喚回現實。他睜開眼睛，Harry正抱著他，以一個吻再次賦予他生命。

他感到暖意在他們接觸的地方擴散。

Part6 現在

本來極憤怒的Harry在看到對方瑟瑟發抖的樣子後也軟化下來，他把他抱在懷裡，輕輕搖著，嘗試把溫度傳遞給對方。

「Peter，」他清楚自己曾對對方造成的傷害，也清楚自己沒資格這樣要求，「別死，為我而活下來，好嗎？」

他緊緊地抓著對方，就像生命系在這個舉動上。他不能失去他。

終於，把頭埋在他頸窩裡的Peter輕輕點頭。

Part7 300天後

Harry因懷中的人的動作而醒來，赤祼的身上有不少吻痕的Peter向他抱怨自己的腰痛。被單上留有昨晚性愛的痕跡。

Harry吻上對方的唇，不管想要起床的Peter的掙扎，把對方禁錮在懷中。

他決定要再睡一會。 從窗簾下悄悄潛入的陽光顯示今天很暖和。


	4. Trouble in Paradise

看著這場電影的觀眾陸續從電影院出來，Harry憤怒地把口袋中兩張電影票攥成一團，為了泄憤而把手中一大埇爆米花全倒進垃圾箱裡。  
這時候，有人扯了扯他衣服的一角：「Harry？」  
他轉過身，拉長著臉，說：「你遲到了。這星期第三次。」  
遲到了兩小時的Peter可憐巴巴地看著Harry，「對不起......我剛才在——」  
「——給蜘蛛俠拍照，」Harry替他完成這個句子，「然後不小心把男友給忘了。」  
Peter像只被踢了一腳的小狗般低著頭，讓Harry的怒氣都溜走了。Harry挫敗地嘆了口氣，牽起對方的手，安慰道：「至少我們還能一起逛街。」

但說真的，Peter總是在遲到。

當Peter又一次帶著奇怪的瘀傷回來時，一個好笑的念頭跳進了Harry的腦海裡，他因那怪念頭而發笑，但過了一會後，他發現那猜想挺有可能是真的。  
他在床上摟著Peter時，終於忍不住問：「你在和蜘蛛俠搞嗎？」  
「什麼？」Peter抬起頭，愕然地看著他。  
「你總是為了他而放我鴿子。」Harry悶悶不樂地說，「誰也知道蜘蛛俠只讓你拍他的照片，他上次還故意砸了那個新來的攝影師的照相機。」  
「Harry，你是在吃醋嗎？」Peter看起來就是在忍笑。  
Harry不滿地捏了捏對方的臉頰，「別笑了，Parker。」

情人節。在幾次嘗試後，Harry總算烹調出令他滿意的牛排。他充滿期待地打電話給Peter，對方卻告訴他他要在他們的第一個情人節給蜘蛛俠拍照。  
Harry不小心地捏爆了手機。他需要和紐約友善的鄰居談談。現在。

「我以為你不當反派了？」蜘蛛俠坐在天台邊緣，托著頭。  
穿著綠魔套裝的Harry怒氣衝衝地問：「你在搞我的男友嗎？」  
蜘蛛俠差點從高空掉下去，「什麼？」  
「別裝傻了。他因為你而總是缺席約會。就算他留下過.夜，他都會在深夜偷偷溜出去。每當有人說你壞話，他都會不高興地撅著嘴。還有——」  
「慢著，」蜘蛛俠打斷了他，「你在情人節晚上跑來找我談天，怎麼看也像是你在和我搞吧？」  
Harry瞪著他。  
「好吧...雖然我一直在想要不要告訴你，但是......」蜘蛛俠停頓了一下，把面罩摘下，吻了Harry。  
Harry一把抱著Peter，加深了這個吻。在他們終於分開時，Harry揉著Peter柔軟的頭發，抱怨道：「你這個小混蛋。 」  
有點臉紅的Peter只是傻傻地笑著。這個笑容讓Harry把他拉進另一個吻中。

Harry戳了戳Peter的胸肌，說：「我那時怎會相信你那關於二次發育的鬼話？」  
Peter歪了歪頭，「因為我看上去像不會說謊？」

「Pete，」Harry突然想起了什麼，「你在約會遲到時其實是不是都在賣萌裝可憐？」  
「......」  
「幹。」

「Pete，以前我在做愛時都害怕力度過大會傷到你。我想我不用再擔心這個了？」Harry對被操得快要哭出來的Peter說。


	5. 一個腦洞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub-con預警。

假設Harry在他知道Peter是蜘蛛俠前，就發現Norman是綠魔，並使用了綠魔血清去強化身體，准備去打蜘蛛俠。但就在這時候，Peter放棄繼續做蜘蛛俠。

Harry快要急死，因為只要蜘蛛俠一直不出現，他就不可能被找到，除非有人知道他的身份。

碰巧，Harry身邊就有一個看起來肯定認識蜘蛛俠的人——Peter。

但是，Harry已經纏了Peter那麼久，Peter還是不願意告訴他蜘蛛俠是誰。更何況，他在酒會上打了對方兩巴，使Peter在非常明顯地回避他。自從那個酒會後，Peter就沒再跟他說過話。

於是，似乎只剩下一個可行的方法。

Harry綁架了Peter。以新綠魔的身份。

他以為Peter不會知道新綠魔是他，但Peter知道Norman是綠魔，就肯定能猜到Harry是新綠魔，而且Harry的裝甲連額頭都沒遮住。

Peter想逃跑，但這樣就會顯示出他和蜘蛛俠的聯系，所以他只好乖乖地戴著一個連住鎖鏈的頸圈，被關在不知哪裡的地下室裡。

Harry本來只打算跟Peter講道理，恐嚇兩三下，可是Peter還是不肯說蜘蛛俠是誰。

Harry感到很委屈，蜘蛛俠殺了他父親，Peter卻不肯告訴他蜘蛛俠是誰。

因此，Harry就想強XPeter，他告訴Peter：「只要你告訴我蜘蛛俠的身份，我就停下。」

他拿了什麼來蒙著Peter的眼睛，並脫了面罩，順便把Peter的手也捆起來。

起初，他的動作有點粗暴(當然了，他的定位可是一個反派)，在他聽到Peter痛苦的呻吟聲(裝出來的，有蜘蛛基因的Peter其實不怎麼覺得痛)時，動作變得溫柔點。

可是處子Peter還是哭出來了。因為他又要控制住自己不要把手銬打破，又要控制住自己不要射出蛛絲，而且這他媽的太爽了。

啜泣著的Peter在他們高潮後，癱在Harry懷裡，Harry戳了戳Peter軟軟的臉頰：「你還好嗎？」

「閉嘴，Harry。」精疲力竭的Peter沒經思考地回答。

Harry被嚇了一跳，「你知道是我？」

Peter胡亂地點點頭，只想要快點睡覺。

Harry扯掉了遮住Peter眼睛的布條，然後他們就開始瘋狂地啪啪啪。


	6. 又一個腦洞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter在第一集結局成功救到Norman的AU

Norman看到有關蜘蛛俠的新聞時一臉擔憂的樣子。  
Harry因此以為蜘蛛俠是Oscorp弄出來的。

Norman嘗試讓Peter向Aunt May坦白。  
結果Peter坦白時一直吞吞吐吐，讓Aunt May以為他在嘗試向她出櫃，並向他說：「其實我早就知道了。」  
嘩，天大的誤會。雖然Peter真的是gay

Norman拉Peter去喝酒，結果自己喝醉了，不斷向Peter抱怨Harry的品味多麼差，自己有多不喜歡MJ，又問為什麼Harry不和Peter搞在一起，「如果你們結婚了的話，我就可以名正言順把公司留給你了。」  
而Peter覺得Harry的品味是遺傳自他父親的。看看Norman的裝甲。

在Norman酒後吐真言後，他開始光明正大地嘗試撮合Harry和Peter。  
MJ看出來了，而Harry卻毫無知覺。

Norman在Uncle Ben忌日試着安慰Peter，跟Peter說起自己曾在一個科學展覽中碰到過Peter的父親，對方非常聰明，Peter很像他，他父親會為Peter感到驕傲的諸如此類，結果Peter反而被他說哭了。

Norman獨自一個人到Uncle Ben墓前，對着墓碑說，他在養大Harry時已經搞砸了，不會再搞砸另一個。

Norman在Peter和沙人的對戰時跑(飛)去救他，為他擋下毒液的一刀。  
Norman在Peter面前死去，腹部流着血，就像Uncle Ben當時一樣。他們都因他而死。

Peter仍然要出席Norman Osborn的葬禮。

Harry亦因此怨恨蜘蛛俠。

說笑的。因為Peter十分機智，他早就令那看起來就很不靠譜的盔甲能夠擋刀。

Peter盯着不停捂着腹部裝快要死的Norman，不知道該說什麼。  
Norman：「我是不是要死了？我被捅了一刀，當然我將要死了。聽着，Peter，我有個遺願——跟Harry結婚吧，Peter。」  
拜託你裝死也多用一點演技吧。

Norman在Harry和Peter的婚禮上笑得讓Peter懷疑他又發病了。


End file.
